Gosei Sentai Dairanger
is the seventeenth entry of the Super Sentai series, following Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It was originally broadcast from February 19, 1993 to February 11, 1994. Toei gave this series the name Star Rangers for international distribution. Elements from Dairanger were adapted into the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, specifically the action sequences between the giant robots (which became the Power Rangers' Thunderzords) and some of the monsters. None of the Dairanger costumes were used in Power Rangers, except Kiba Ranger's, which was adapted into the White Ranger's costume from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the suits from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger were instead used for the other Rangers in that show (The end credits listed the show as titled Dai Rangers). The core Dairanger costumes in the footage weren't used in Power Rangers until Power Rangers Super Megaforce. In July 2015, Shout! Factory announced that they will release "Gosei Sentai Dairanger: The Complete Series" on DVD in North America. It will be released on November 10, 2015. Plot Eight thousand years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The civilization consisted of three tribes: the Dai, the Shura (the ancestors of today's humanity), and the Gorma (the military tribe); which lived in harmony. However, one day, the Gorma Tribe decided to take over the Daos civilization and the world. Thus began the war between the Gorma and Dai tribes. The war between the Gorma, led by the Gorma Triumvarate, and the Dai continued for 5,000 years until the Mythical Qi Beasts appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose Qi powers had increased to the point that they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Dai warriors' Qi powers had increased to the point where they could control the Mythical Qi Beasts. The war ended with the disappearance of both the Dai and Gorma tribes and the Shura scattered around the world. In the present day, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, arose to take over the world. To counter them, Master Kaku assembled a team of five youths with high levels of Qi, who became the Dairangers. Characters Dairangers Allies *Master Kaku/Chief Officer Jiaxu (1-48) **First Lieutenant Zilong (45 & 46) *Youko (1, 7 & 15) *Iron Face Zhang Liao (7 & 8) *Kujaku (9-41) *Grandmaster Yufang (13, 14 & 29-31) *Shoukyou (14) *The Three Gorma Stooges (15-40) **Company President Gravestone **Teacher Telephone **Boss Kamikaze *Kameo (22-50) *Daijinryu (37-50) *Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba / Garouki (26-39) *Media Magician (33) Gorma Tribe *Gorma Emperor XV (20-49) *Gorma Emperor XVI / Lieutenant Colonel Shadam Senate Level *General Tenpo (17-48) *Archbishop Saw (7 & 8) *Gorma/Combined Four Deva Kings (20-31) **Touhouten **Hoppouten **Saihouten **Nanpouten *Akomaru (17-22 & 31-44) **Three Ladies (17-22) ***Lady Earring (17 & 18) ***Lady Necklace (17-20) ***Lady Ring (17-22) **Ikazuchi (42-44) Military Level *Gorma Triumvirate **Lieutenant Colonel Shadam **Lieutenant Colonel Gara (1-49) ***Wraith Gara (41) **Major Zydos (1-48) *Cotpotros *Gorma Minions **Great King Ojaru (Movie) ***Baron String (1, 2, Movie & 50) ***Purse Priest (2 & Movie) ***Key Jester (3, 4 & Movie) ***Lipstick Songstress (5, 6 & Movie) ***Duke of Cards (Movie) **Master Mirror (9) **Baron Sakura (10) **Father Magnet (11) **Tofu Hermit (12) **Kabuki Novice (13 & 14) **Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) **Heatwave Hood (23) **Copy Empress (25) **Pot Taoist (26 & 27) **Fast-Talking Player (29 & 30) **Bird Cage Vagabond (32) **General Cactus (34) **Sergeant Cannon (35) **Count Kaleidoscope (36) **Great Famous Pachinko Player (37 & 38) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Aura Changer *Kiba Changer Multi-Use Devices *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels Sidearms, Individual Weapons, and Attacks *Dai Buster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rods **Naginata ► Double Dragon Swords **Bladed Sasumata ► Lion Staff **Monk's Spade ► Pegasus Nunchakus **RodArrow ► Qilin 9-Part Whip **Bladed Monk's Cudgel ► Phoenix Spear *Dairinken *Byakkoshinken *Chi-Power Bomber Team Cannon *Super Chi-Power Bazooka Vehicles *Kiber Machines Mecha Mythical Chi Beast System :Legend:◆-piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Shichisei Gattai Heavy Armor Chi Palace ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ **Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh ◆◆◆◆◆ ***Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace ◆◆◆◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi ◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma ◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin ◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou ◆ ***Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh/Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh ◆ **Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger/Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger ◆ **Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen/Super Mythical Chi Warrior Daimugen ➲ * Alternate Combination - Shinsei Gattai Kiba Daioh ◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narrator: Guest cast *Kazu's clone: *Shoichiro Takamura (human form of Media Magician): Voice actors * : Wataru Abe * : credited as * : * : * : * : Suit actors * RyuuRanger: Naoki Ofuji * ShishiRanger: * TenmaRanger: Shoji Hachisuka * KirinRanger: * HououRanger: Rie Murakami * KibaRanger: * RyuseiOh (main)/Dairen'oh, Won Tiger/Kibadaioh, Daijinryu: Hideaki Kusaka * RyuseiOh (sub): * Teacher Telephone, Cotpotro: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Katsuo Ono **Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: New JACK Takuro ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Katsuo Ono **Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: New JACK Takuro ;Insert theme *RyuseiOh ~Dairen'oh Theme~ *Won Tiger no Uta *Ai no Soldier *Utuskushii Hana no You ni *Ikki ni Shuuchuu! *Goma Goma Gorma *Kaze no Senshi *Hi wo Fuke Dai Buster *Chikai Use in Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers would use mecha, monster, and KibaRanger footage, but only to a limited extent and never using the other five Dairangers. This led to some very awkward fight scenes as the Power Rangers fought Dairanger monsters that - as Saban didn't have the suits - were never onscreen with them, or Zyu2 monsters fighting Dairanger mecha in the same way. Since Saban had still paid for all this footage, they tried for years to find a way to use it. This was still carrying on into Lost Galaxy. Eventually they gave up. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 43:38 to 45:04 Eventually the suits showed up in Power Rangers Megaforce/''Power Rangers Super Megaforce|Super Megaforce''. First, RyuuRanger makes an appearance in Troy's flash forwards to the Legendary Battle; and a ShishiRanger Key was used at San Diego Comic Con, with Dairanger appearances in the Super Megaforce promo. Finally the Rangers turned into the Dairangers in "Earth Fights Back" (and later "Samurai Surprise"), as the Legendary Squadron - thus using an extra minute of Gokaiger footage. Notes *This is the first Sentai team to do a suitless rollcall due to losing their powers. *This is the first Sentai team since Choushinsei Flashman to not feature a Black Ranger. *While never fully adapted outside of costumes, Zord footage, and monster footage for PR Season 2, that season and others have had used some of the Dairanger costumes and props: **In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3, the Dairen-Oh and Won Tiger suits appeared in American footage. **In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, the Dairangers' Aura Changer was used as the morpher for the second Magna Defender, Mike Corbett. ***It was also rumored that the Dairanger suits were going to be used as "Ancient Rangers" that were most likely the predecessors to the Galaxy Rangers. However, plans for the later half of Lost Galaxy were changed following Valerie Vernon]]'s leukemia diagnosis. **In Power Rangers Wild Force, The Gorma Emperor XV suit was used for Master Org, which was an American-exclusive character. *The original name for this season was supposed to be Daikenger. * Dairanger is at present the last Super Sentai series to feature round metal badges symbolizing a team on the ranger uniform shared across team members, a semi-recurring trait in Sentai series up to then. Although Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger featured badges on its uniforms, they instead featured individual designs to represent the wearer rather than a standard team design. * In the Indonesian Dub, Dairanger was renamed to "Star Ranger". References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/dyranger.html Gosei Sentai Dairanger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/五星戦隊ダイレンジャー Gosei Sentai Dairanger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Mystic Arms